Manga Chapter 6
Chapter 6 of Kusuriya no Hitorigoto manga. Summary When Mao Mao left her room to do her daily tasks, she find the atmosphere of the Jade Palace oddly chaotic. She then came upon Ouka who present her a dress. After putting on the dress, Ouka and the rest of the maids begin to explain to Mao Mao that she needed the dress for the Winter Garden Party. It is an event where the emperor invite his civil and military officials along with his high consorts to a garden feast. Since Lady Gyokuyou only has a few lady attendants, Mao Mao is expected to go as well. Hearing that she's going to attained the Garden Party, Mao Mao decided to make preparation for the cold. She sew an under garment filled with pockets so that she can stuff warm rocks inside to warm herself. It is a technique that poor people utilize to remain warm over the winter. Upon learning of this, all the maids and court official within the Jade Palace and even those that are outside begin to bombard Mao Mao with request for her to make one for them as well. With her days filled with request, Mao Mao wasn't able to prepare for anything else before the Garden Party came. On the day of the party, Lady Gyokuyou was dress elegantly with a magnificent red dress and flashy decor. She then went to her jewelry box and gave each of her maids a jewelry that signifies the Jade Palace. It is a symbol to show that they are with her and anyone messing with them will be messing with her. Of course, Mao Mao is included in this. Although Mao Mao herself didn't know what the jewelry signifies. The jewelry that Mao Mao obtain from Lady Gyokuyou was a gold necklace decorated with jade. With the jewelry done, next is the cosmetic. Ouka and the other maids excitedly hover over Mao Mao as they smile in delight. But upon wiping her face, they discover that Mao Mao's freckles were fake. And that the muddy look that Mao Mao has put on all this time was actually a ruse. While Mao Mao and the maids prepare for the Garden Party, Jinshi was roaming around the inner palace, visiting all the High Consort as he goes. As the manager of the inner palace, Jinshi is obligated to be impartial and fair to all the high consort. But lately, he's been visiting the Jade Palace a lot. Not because he fancy Lady Gyokuyou but because he fancy the newly appointed maid that has been selected there. As Jinshi quickly greet Lady Gyokuyou and Princess Rinrii, he made his way to Mao Mao who left him in awe. The Mao Mao whose face was filled with freckles now has the charm of a dazzling princess. Seeing her like that left Jinshi speechless for a moment. After regaining his composure, Jinshi made an off comment about how good the make up that she put on was. That is when Mao Mao explain to Jinshi that her current look is when she take the make up off. She explain to him that not all make up are for the purpose of looking pretty and that her freckles were fake. When Jinshi ask why she would put on fake freckles, she explain that it was for protective measures. The Red Light District is filled with bad men who will rape defenseless women. If she has the appearance of an ugly woman, the chance of her getting rape will be low. Worried, Jinshi asked if Mao Mao has ever been raped. Mao Mao replied that it was only attempted. But then she replied that instead of being raped, she was kidnapped and sold into the inner palace instead. Jinshi apologize in reply. Seeing Jinshi's sad expression, Mao Mao casually reply that it wasn't his fault. Even though it is illegal to kidnap people for sell, it is legal to sell a person if that person was your child. And even if you were to get kidnap and sold, unless the person who buys you report it, no measure is taken. Such is the situation that Mao Mao has found herself in. Listening to her story, Jinshi remove his hairpin and place it into Mao Mao's hair. With a blushed face, he told her that she can have it and quickly left. After Jinshi left, Mao Mao remove the thing was stuck into her head to exam it. It was a ornament hair pin made for male. She then look towards the Ouka and the rest of the maid servants who looked like they wanted it the hair pin. Seeing their expression, Mao Mao didn't hesitate to offer the hair pin but the dilemma is that there was only one hairpin and there was three of them. This is when Honnyan step in to prevent Mao Mao from giving the hairpin away. Seeing that Mao Mao has received a jewelry from Jinshi, Lady Gyokuyou slowly step forward to tie the hairpin into Mao Mao's hair. Lady Gyokuyou then made a sad smile towards Mao Mao, saying that now, Mao Mao is not only her attendant anymore. Mao Mao, who still didn't understand the significant of these jewelry, can only speculate to herself as they left for the Garden Party. Characters Notes Navigation